Ella es Mia
by SmileLau19
Summary: Chica conoce a chica, Chica y chica se gustan, Chica y chica se besan, Chica y chica se hacen novias…Chica y chica se separan... Transcurren tres años y se vuelven a reencontrar. Esta vez una de ellas con una terrible enfermedad y la otra a meses de casarse. ¿Podrán esta vez estar juntas?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes son de Mayer. Pero, ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo donde me los presta para jugar un ratito. La historia es mía, sólo mía

**Advertencia:** Es un fic con contenido Femslash muy explicito, Están advertidos!

_Las mujeres que se enamoran de mujeres... Se enamoran de la perfección_

**PRÓLOGO **

-¡No me beses!-insistí apartándome de ella. Estábamos en un parque, y Rose intentaba besarme, en otro momento sería lindo. Es decir, estábamos juntas y felices, en un parque y el día estaba hermoso; pero, sentadas en una banca al frente de nosotras estaban unas mujeres mirándonos muy mal, lo cual me incomodaba.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto riendo- Eres mi novia, y puedo besarte las veces que quiera-

Para ella esto era divertido

-Porque esas señoras no hacen más que mirarnos mal, ¡viejas estúpidas!- Ella miro en su dirección y luego bufo- Seguramente ellas harán cosas peores- Intento acercar sus labios nuevamente a los míos, pero los esquive

-¿Quieres un helado? Yo invito- le propuse parándome de la banca y caminando en dirección de la heladería,

-No quiero ningún helado, - dijo tomando mi mano, ocasionando que me detuviera- sólo quiero que me beses- su voz se volvió pequeña- Hace unas horas dijiste "Me Encantan tus labios" ¿ya no te gustan?-

Me acerque a ella y tomando sus manos entre las mías

-No seas tonta, por supuesto que me encantan…De hecho, me vuelven loca- sonreí-Pero eso ya lo sabes

-Tal vez no lo se

-¡Mentirosa!

-Puede haberlo olvidado

-Cállate

Entonces bésame- pidió

Su terquedad no tiene límites

Me acerque a ella y bese su mejilla derecha

Puso los ojos en blancos

-Eres muy chistosa, Bella

-Y tu encantadora

-Tonta

-Hermosa- La atraje hacia mí, nuestros rostros estaban muy juntos

-Tonta

-Preciosa

-No mas que tu- Sonrió. Amaba su sonrisa.

-Te Amo,

-Yo más- Nuestros labios se juntaron en un tímido beso

Se rio- No dejes que nada ni nadie te diga a quien de besar

-Pero solo te beso a ti- Me reí también

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

Suspire. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-¡Vamos, tonta! Me debes un helado- tomo mi mano y caminamos juntas.

¡Éramos ella y yo contra el mundo!

Nada malo pasaría si estábamos juntas…

Pero, Desafortunadamente no todo es para siempre

Espero y les guste…

Digan en sus comentarios que tal les pareció

¡Saludos Ines!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes son de Mayer. Pero, ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo donde me los presta para jugar un ratito. La historia es mía, sólo mía

**Advertencia:** Es un fic con contenido Femslash muy explicito, Están advertidos!

_Las mujeres que se enamoran de mujeres... Se enamoran de la perfección_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**-3 años atrás-**

**BPOV**

Sentí caricias en mi espalda desnuda. Las cuales me causaban escalofríos

-Se que estas despierta- dice

-Dormir cerca de ti es imposible- murmuro sin ganas de despertar

-Quiero hacer algo. Abre los ojos, amor- susurro cerca de mi oído

Abro los ojos y encuentro los suyos mirándome. Me está sonriendo y es imposible no sonreír de vuelta

_Amo a esta chica_

-¿Que quieres hacer?-pregunto acercándome a besar su cuello

Se ríe. Amo oír ese sonido

-Debes liberarme para mostrarte lo que quiero hacer- exclama separándose de mi, y sentándose en la cama

Intento hacer lo mismo y ella me detiene

-Quédate donde estas. Necesito ver tu espalda- me muestra un marcador- acuéstate boca abajo

Frunzo el ceño-Quieres rayar mi espalda

-Sólo sera un poco- sonríe

Pongo los ojos en blanco, y me coloco boca abajo

-No te vayas a mover, por favor- Sentí como iniciaba a trazar líneas en mi hombro-Intenta descifrar lo que escribo, nena

Preste atención en el movimiento de esas líneas

Pero, no lograba comprender que escribía

-No entiendo que escribes, tonta

-Ya finalice, ¿lo leo para ti?- se recuesta nuevamente a mi lado

-Estoy ansiosa por saber

-Dice "Toujours la vôtre"- dice en voz baja y mirándome intensamente, sus mejillas están rojas

Se ve tan tierna

Acerco una de mis manos para acariciar sus mejillas- Te has sonrojado. ¿Has escrito francés sucio en mi espalda?

Ambas reímos

Me subo encima de ella, mi cabello suelto nos cubre a ambas el rostro. Sus brazos envuelven mi cintura.

Acerco mis labios a los suyos, y nos besamos de manera tierna y lenta

-¿Que has escrito en mi espalda?- pregunto cerca de sus labios

-Siempre tuya -

.

.

.

.

-!Isabella despierta! La cena ya esta lista- gritándome desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto

Suspiro con resignación, quisiera que fuera realidad y estar con ella.

Ahora, solo en sueños puedo verla

**...**

La cena era el único momento del día en el que nos reuníamos y hablábamos como una familia, cada uno expresaba como había sido su día mientras disfrutábamos de la comida que mama junto con mi hermana preparaban. Pero, mi madre en vez de escuchar a su otra hija solo me acosaba con preguntas tontas.

Su mirada era muy pesada, durante toda la cena no ha hecho más que mirarme

-¿Quieres mas pollo?

_Odio el pollo_

-No, gracias

-No has comido casi nada-

Ignorándola seguí "comiendo" mi cena, era mejor ignorarla. En todos estos años he aprendido que es lo mejor.

-Mañana no cenare con ustedes- dijo mi hermana Jessica- Mike y yo cenaremos en la casa de sus padres- Nunca he visto que diga "Mike" sin sonreír, Mike es el novio de mi hermana desde hace dos años. El es un buen chico, no entiendo como soporta a mi hermana.

_El amor es tan raro_

-Está bien, espero y se diviertan mucho. Saludos a los padres de Mike, deberías de invitarlos a cenar, hace mucho que no los veo- dijo mama

-Sí, les diré- y dirigiendo su atención hacia mi Jessica dijo-Estoy segura que a Edward le encantara verte de nuevo, siempre pregunta por ti

-Lo cual es un muy tonto de su parte, siempre estamos en contacto- dije Edward era el primo de Mike, un chico muy atractivo que tiene muchas chicas suspirando, es alto, de ojos verde, cabellos cobrizo, de cuerpo atlético y su personalidad era encantadora, Ideal para cualquier chica

_ Lástima que no es una chica _

Ha intentado besarme muchas veces. Me resulta muy divertido rechazarlo

-Deberías salir con él, mi amor. Es un buen muchacho- Propuso mama

-Sal tu con el- la mire con una sonrisa sarcástica

-No le hables de esa manera a tu madre- regaño mi padre, el cual se había mantenido (como siempre) muy callado en toda la cena

-Pues entonces que no se meta en mi vida

-Yo solo trato de ayudar a que seas feliz, no es bueno que estés sola. Te la pasas solo trabajando y ni siquiera sales…

-No quiero que te metas en mi vida, ni que opines nada. Ya estoy bastante grande como para que te entrometas.

-No sabes tomar decisiones por ti misma,. Yo solo te estoy cuidando- exclamo con seriedad- Un ejemplo de ello es que quieras abandonar la universidad, cuando tu padre y yo nos matamos trabajando..

-Estoy segura de que a Bellita le encantaría Edward si fuera, hemm.. mas femenino- dice Jessica con sarcasmo

Todos nos callamos.

Papa es el primero en reaccionar

-Ni cenar en paz se puede en esta casa-exclama papa levantándose de la mesa

Por supuesto que no le dirá nada a Jessica, ni hablara conmigo

Pare el, huir es mejor.

-Eres una idiota- le digo a Jessica levantándome yo también y escucho como mi madre le dice a mi hermana:- Isabella está enferma, debes de tratarla mejor

-Pronto me iré- pienso - y dejare de estorbar a tu perfecta familia

**...**

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Alice Mi mejor amiga, para pedirle que pasara por mí y saliéramos a hacer algo. Fuimos al Centro Comercial a buscar un vestido, que según ella necesitaba con mucha urgencia. El vestido perfecto resulto ser un vestido negro muy sexy y corto nada parecido a lo que Alice suele vestir.

-¿Porque la necesidad de mostrar tanta piel?- pregunto mientras caminamos por el Centro Comercial, muchas de las tiendas ya estaban cerrando

-Jasper y yo peleamos- dice mi amiga con tristeza

-Lo lamento- murmuro.

-Lo arreglare con este vestido- exclama con una sonrisa- Lo volveré loco-

-Estoy segura de que lo harás, nena-Exclamo acercando chocando mi cadera con la de ella- O… puedes buscar a otro que te valore de verdad. Alguien que esté totalmente libre

-No me imagino con otra persona. Bella, lo amo

-No comprendo cómo logras ser "la otra" de Jasper

-¡El me ama! Terminaremos juntos, ya lo veras- dice ella con mucha convicción

-Creo que mereces algo mejor, y no voy a dejar de decírtelo. ¡Es mi deber! No quiero que termines como yo, con el corazón destruido y sin remedio…

-Y yo no dejare de agradecer que te preocupes por mi- dice mientras me abraza- Si tienes remedio, Bellita

-No lo tengo… Últimamente no he dejado de pensar en ella, han pasado 4 años ¡ya lo supere! Pero, últimamente solo pienso en ella- exclamo, mientras salimos del Centro comercial

-Has estado bajo mucha presión y estrés, tal vez eso te vuelva nostálgica

-La nostalgia es patética

Alice se rió negando con la cabeza, y seguimos caminando en silencio.

No entiendo porque la recuerdo, ella ni siquiera me recordara.

¿Pensó en mi alguna vez? ¿Me odia? Yo me odiaría…

A lo largo de estos años intente olvidarla, nunca tuve éxito.

-¡Isabella!- grito Alice

Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor,hasta que me hizo reaccionar una luz segadora que me hizo encorvarme y cubrir mis ojos con mis manos

_¡Diablos! _

Me prepare para sentir el impacto, el cual nunca llego.

Podía sentir las personas a mi alrededor gritando

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?

-¡Estás loca!-Grito una histérica voz, mis ojos aun estaban cerrados, estaba muerta de pánico, mi corazón latía a mil por horas, y temblaba de pies a cabeza-¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo se te ocurre pararse en medio de la autopista? ¿Quieres morir?- gritaba esa misma voz más cerca de mi

_-Llamen a un Ambulancia_

_-¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios!_

_-Oh Dios que Susto!_

_-Pobre Chica_

_-Llamen a una ambulancia_

Las voces solo eran ecos cada vez más lejanos…Y de repente todo se volvió oscuridad

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Chica loca, estas bien?- susurro alguien cerca de mi

-¡No la llames loca!-reconocí la voz de Alice

-Esta loca, querida. Nadie cuerdo se tira a la autopista

-Ella no se tiro, Esta muy despistada últimamente

-Mmmmmm

-¿Puedes oírme?- la voz se escuchaba angustiada y preocupada

-Si-carraspeo, mi voz se oye pastosa- si la escucho-me muevo y frunzo el ceño al darme cuenta de que estoy en el piso

-¿Estás bien?- y a medida de que mi cerebro logra procesar mas información me doy cuenta de que esa voz es conocida para mi, sin esperar más abro los ojos. Ante mi esta Ella, por un momento dudo y creo que en realidad he muerto y estoy en el cielo y ella es un ángel.

Pero no, no he muerto, estoy tirada en el sucio piso de la ciudad de Seattle, deteniendo el trafico, con un horrible dolor de cabeza y con mi ángel personal mirándome con un rostros lleno de preocupación.

-Rosalie, ¿Eres tú?- La alegría es más que palpable en mi voz

Su ceño se frunce y me mira con desconfianza

-¿Isabella?

* * *

**Muchísimas Gracias por comentar y agregarme a sus favoritos, Me alegra tanto que les guste. :DDD! **

**Si quieren opinar o sugerir algo. Ya saben donde! ;)**

******Besos!**


End file.
